1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wrist support and more particularly to a wrist support which requires less awkward hand manipulation to use and which utilizes a one-piece stay which is designed to allow controlled flexion as well as lateral movement while still providing support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpal tunnel syndrome is caused when the median nerve that runs through the wrist is subjected to excess pressure and stress. This often occurs in the workplace because of repetitive operations being performed. Once the symptoms of pain and tingling appear in the wrist, the carpal tunnel syndrome frequently worsens and may even permanently damage the nerve. Numerous hand braces have been utilized which limit the movement of the hand relative to the wrist. That is, the brace limits flexion and extension of the hand and also limits the ulnar and radial deviation of the hand. It is also important for the brace to have a "memory" to urge the wrist back to a neutral position.
While a number of braces which exist have been useful in preventing carpal tunnel syndrome there are problems associated with the prior art devices. The prior art braces typically use multiple stays or multiple channel construction. This provides for a more complex and costly brace to manufacture. Still further, the braces typically require that the brace be wrapped around the wearer's hand before it is secured in position. This manipulation can cause the wearer problems, especially if the wearer is already suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome where manipulation of the hand is painful. Further, it has been difficult to find,a support stay which is cost effective and provides adequate support and still provides for a suitable amount of flexion as the wrist is moved. Also, a number of stays have a sufficient amount of creep such that after repeated flexing, they do not return to their original position.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides a wrist support which is easily slipped on the hand without requiring substantial awkward manipulation. Further, the wrist support incorporates a single one-piece stay of a suitable material that has a plurality of slits formed in the stay to allow additional flexion and twisting where appropriate.